Leaf Ninjas and New York Lights
by Itachiswag12
Summary: What do you think would happen if Ninjas suddenly popped up in the busy and glamorous New York? Lily Johnson was your average New Yorker till some unexpected visitors stop by one day.
1. Chapter 1

_Lily_

October 19. I sighed as I recalled all the events that happened to me today. I was lying in bed. My cat, Meredith curled up next to me. I couldn't sleep. Today just didn't seem real.

Today seemed like some weird fucked up dream. Probably from eating all the chocolate ice cream last night.

No. I shook my head.

Today was too mad to be real.

I shut my eyes as the day's events rushed before my eyes…

* * *

"Scarlet! I'm off to School. Please don't draw on the walls. And stop putting Meredith in the fridge." I reminded her for the 5th time this week.

I called Barbara the maid and had her come babysit Scarlet already so she was due to come any minute.

No fool would leave Scarlet for even a second alone.

My 6 year old sister Scarlet giggled and nodded her head but I wasn't stupid to know what that answer meant.

_Mom and Stan owe me big time when They get home for putting up with this pain in the ass munchkin._

I left the apartment and ran down the stairs to catch the subway to school in time, praying not to bump into-

"Hey Lily!"

Spoke to soon. I took a deep breath and faced my neighbor Madison Weiners. She seems nice but trust me, get to know her more she will creep you out.

I forced a friendly smile "H-Hey Madison! Listen I gotta catch the subway to school and its bound to leave in like 15 minutes. So, if you don't mind, I got to get going"

Madison's smile widened even more "Hey! I totally understand. Talk to you later Neighbor" she winked at me creepily.

I tried to smile, but it's hard when that wink sent shivers up my spine.

Just as I was nearing the building door, I heard Madison Shout "Oh Lily! I forgot to tell you. Mama wants ya'll to come for dinner tonight at around 8 so don't be late. Oh and we aren't taking no for an answer!"

Oh god why!

The doorman must've seen my expression after the invitation "It's okay Lily! Its just for a night" he pointed out.

I smiled a bit "Its not that Ron. Believe me it's not that"

And with that, I Ran full speed through the crowded streets trying to catch the damn subway to school.

* * *

I sat down on one of the seats in the moving subway and shut my eyes.

The real reason why I didn't want to come to the Wieners for dinner tonight wasn't really because of Madison, it was because Madison had a perfect family that didn't fight nonstop or split up like mine. Seeing them all laugh and talk at the table is enough to make me want to storm out and go back to sulking in my room like I've done for the entire week.

Thinking about My family is enough to make me want to scream in frustration and ponder why this had to happen.

Wanting to focus on something else, I looked at the mirror across me and fixed my hair as the subway was pulling up to a stop.

My name is Lily Johnson. I'm 13 year old middle school student who loves the piano. I'm not fairly fat nor skinny.

I've got curly Brown hair and green eyes. Then there are the big ears of mine. I just want to climb into a hole whenever someone asks about them.

I almost lurched forward when the subway pulled over and I rushed out running to school. Already Late as it is.

_Oh well…._

* * *

It was 4th period when the day took that odd turn. I was sitting through another boring lesson of science when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I ignored it at first. Knowing that it was probably Scarlet calling to beg me to get her pixie sticks on the way home.

But Sammy Maxwell who sat right next to me heard the loud vibrations and shouted "Ms Wright! Lily's Phone's ringing" he smiled cheekily at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and it took all of my power not to smack that smile of his face.

Ms Wright paused mid-sentence and looked at me with a frown on her face "Lily, Phone please"

I sighed and got up. A few snickers and whispers came out.

"Oh my god"

"Busted!"

"Look at those big ears of hers. Is she related to dumbo?"

I clenched my teeth and handed Ms Wright the phone who snatched it from me and shoved it one of the drawers at her desk.

"Detention after school Ms Johson and you better show up" she ordered and just as she said that, the bell rang.

* * *

I cheered in the inside as I got to my apartment building. I was so tired after being cooped up in a room with future criminals staring at nothing while Ms Wright sat there grading tests. All I wanted was to get under the covers of my comfy bed after a hot bath. I smiled at the thought. Yeah, a hot bath is definitely what I need.

I took out my phone as I climbed the stairs to the 4th floor. Ms Wright gave it back to me after begging for it back and I found 1 voice mail message waiting to be heard.

I put it on.

"11 0'clock" the voice mail lady announced "Barbara" _Beep._

"Lily! Come home now" she sounded worried "People g-got into the house you need to come home n-Ahh!" It cut off from there.

I raised an eyebrow but then a large bang came from the floor above me.

My eyes widened .Thats my floor!

I ran my ass of to my apartement about to trip over my own feet as I fumbled with the keys. When I finally got it opened I stormed into the apartement to find-

Everything looked all the same as I saw it before I left for the day

I frowned. Was Barbara pranking me?

My questions were answered when I heard someone from behind me.

Before I could turn around, a hand clamped over my mouth.

"mphh!" I thrashed around in his grasp. Hands and feet moving awkardly.

"Hey! Its alright" He was a man that's for sure "We're not going to hurt you . Just cooperate with us and we'll let you go" he explained "I'm going to let you go. Don't try anything please okay? I'm letting go now" he released me from his grasp and I immediately backed away from him.

He had Silver hair that spiked everywhere and a brown lone eye? A black mask covered half his face and was held on by a weird looking forehead protector.

His clothing was as weird as his looks.

I stammered "W-What do you want?"

He took a step towards me "Information"

"Information about what?" I asked "I was expecting you to be robbing the place not asking me questions"

He chuckled a bit "I wouldn't do that don't worry I'm not a robber. I want to know where I am, Miss"

I raised an eyebrow "You don't know where you are?" What kind of person doesn't know where he is? If you're crazy or have amnesia that's for sure!

"Yes, this place dosen't look like any village I've seen"

This made me even more confused. Village?

"This is New York sir, not a village" I explained "Are you okay?"

He looked confused but it was hard to tell with that damn mask covering his face.

"New York? Where am I exactly?" He asked.

I was dumbstruck. What kind of person…

"The United States of America" I answered slowly, making every syllable clear enough for him to understand.

He didn't answer anything for a second until he took a deep breath "Naruto! Sakura!" He shouted.

There's 2 of them? Then I remembered the important thing.

I gasped "Barbara! Scarlet!" I shouted worriedly "Guys, I'm here"

But instead of Barabara and Scarlet coming through the kitched door, it was the 2 people the mysterious man called for.

The boy, who I presume was Naruto had spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes and strange whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. He wore a ridiculous orange and black jumpsuit.

The girl, Sakura, had one of the most unnatural looking hair color- Bubblegum pink short hair and seafoam colored eyes. She wore a shirt and shorts. They both also wore the same forehead protector as the man.

I looked like a total retard! My mouth was hanging open and my big ears stuck out turning a small hint of red.

"Guys, this is…" he trailed off looking at me "What's your name?"

"L-Lily, sir" I stammered. God, I'm such a retard.

He smiled warmly at me "Yes, this is Lily and she'll be letting us stay here until we find a way back home kay?"

I smiled back. He's quite hot to be honest "Y-Yeah that's absoulutely-

Did he just say stay here with me?!

I frowned "Not alright!" I looked at him angrily "I'm not going to allow 3 total strangers into my house who by the way kidnapped my sister and nanny"

"Actually Lily-chan!" Naruto piped in "Scarlet and Barbara are in the kitchen and-

I didn't let him finish. I ran past him and burst into the kitchen expecting to see a scared Barbara holding a crying Scarlet but instead I found Barbara drinking tea happily and Scarlet coloring.

I panicked "B-Barbara? Are you okay?"

She looked at me with a smile on her face "Yes, everything's alright Ms Lily"

But u sent me a voicemail of you peeing in your pants screaming about robbers! "But the voicemail?"

Her cheeks turned red thinking about that "Yeah, I did over react a bit after finding intruders in the house but then when they explained everything and asked me about where they were I didn't believe them though when they said they didn't know where they were and all so we decided to wait for you to come home and see for yourself"

"How about the large racket I heard while I was going up the stairs?" I asked.

She laughed a bit "That was Naruto and Sakura arguing and He went a bit overboard with it so she smacked him pretty hard"

Who would be able to punch someone that hard?

Scarlet smiled at her drawing "Yeah! And they seem nice right Lily?!"

What the hell is going on in here!

I come home to find 3 people who claim to not come from here at all and are now making themselves at home without my permission.

"Well?" The silver haired man came up behind me "I Know letting total strangers stay at your house isn't the wisest thing to do but trust me, we mean no harm"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed "We promise we wont hurt you or the other 2 at all" he promised.

"Yeah what Kakashi-sensei said" Sakura smiled politely.

Kakashi? So that's what his name is. And sensei? Is he their karate teacher or something.

It didn't look like I had a choice plus I had Barbara to help me. She seemed okay with it surprisingly

"O-Okay" I gave up "But when you guys find a way back to wherever you came from, you leave at once got it?"

"Yes, Lily-chan!"

Okay now to go have my long awaited bath. "Barbara can show you guys around. I'll be in the bathroom if anyone needs me"

I hope its not to late for a bath. I looked at my watch. It was 5 pm.

Then I remembered a certain invitation.

I gasped "The Dinner!"

Kakashi looked at me, blank expression on his face "Huh?"

**Hey guys! welcome to the first chap of the All New Leaf Ninjas and New York Lights!**

**I think I did better than before in this chap tbh since most of it acutally makes sense.**

**Chapters shall be pretty longer than before so expect chapters about this long or more :D**

**Please Review! helpful critism is welcome ;)**

**CC12 SIGNING OUT xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Lily_

I rolled onto my side and picked up the photo Madison's mom took of all of us at dinner last night. Surprisingly, they believed almost everything we told them like about my newly discovered cousins, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

It was still late outside and I probably should be getting some sleep but what i did to Madison last night kept on haunting me...

* * *

I took one last look at my group. The 3 ninjas were all dressed in normal clothes instead of the weird attire they appeared in. Sakura was easy to dress since we had the same size. She wore a pink tee with shorts. However, finding something for the boys to wear was much more difficult. I had to look through Stan's closet to find them something that can fit them cause Stan wasn't someone you can call in shape.

Naruto ended up with one of Stan's old small jeans from Highschool and a large 'Beer is my Medicine' shirt. He wasn't so happy when he found out he couldn't wear any orange but he went along with it. Kakashi wore also one of Stan's small old jeans from highschool and a large shirt. He refused to take his mask off for some reason.

They all looked like wierdos wearing these but its better than the clothes they came in.

"You guys know what to do right?"

Naruto grinned "Yeah! No to say anything but when asked for something shake or nod"

I was relieved to know that he, the loudest and obnoxious of all 3 knew the drill "Right"

"So we aren't allowed to speak at all?" Sakura asked.

I bit my lip "Um, you can speak if they ask you something like about where you're from which is Ohio and that you 3 are here for the winter break"

She nodded her head "I see"

Kakashi put a finger over the door bell "Let's get this over with then shall we?"

Barely seconds after it even rung, the door opened with a flash revealing a grinning Madison "Hey Lily! You made it" she said excitedly.

Her grin widened even more when she saw the weirdly dressed 'cousins' behind me "And you brought guests! Oh goody " she giggled and invited us in.

If you thought Madison was already creepy enough think again. Her house was decorated with freaky looking dolls. The windowsills, the rooms, even the bathrooms had to have a doll.

I could feel my 'cousins' uneasiness "So Madison, you like…dolls" I smiled nervously.

Her eyes lit up "Yeah! My mama and I love them. They make good company when you're alone most of the time" she smiled at the ninjas "Don't you think?"

Naruto almost yelled "Yeah!" His eyes looked at one nearby "They sure…are something"

Just before this can get any more awkward, Madison's mom came in with all smiles "Welcome to our home!" Her smile was more creepier than Madison's. I shivered inwardly "And you brought guests, how nice" she took a step towards them "And you are…." She trailed off.

Kakashi got the message "We are Lily's cousins from Ohio" his eye crinkled up with a smile. "Pleased to meet you" he stuck out a hand.

She took it politely "Please" her Cheshire grin still plastered on "The Pleasure Is all ours"

"Mom"

Madison's Mom didn't answer. She was still shaking Kakashi's hand staring lovingly at him. A blush on her cheeks.

"Mom" it was louder this time and a little more forced out.

"MOM!" Madison exclaimed angrily.

Almost everyone jumped at her loud and scary tone.

Her mom stopped what she was doing and slowly looked from Kakashi to her daughter "Y-Yes sweetie pie?"

Madison smiled at her "We should escort our guests to the table now" she took my hand and held it tightly. I flinched slightly in her grasp "After all the dinner is getting cold"

She led me to my seat next to hers. I motioned for Sakura to sit next to me.

At first she looked at Madison uncomfortably who was telling us all what was on the menu, and back to me.

"_Please"_ I mouthed to her.

She sighed and took a seat next to me.

Madison's Mom kept on staring at Kakashi throughout the entire meal. Asking him questions and so on.

Naruto kept on avoiding Madison's gaze, instead focusing on cutting his meat into squares.

Meanwhile, I just wanted to die. Madison kept on asking me questions that were none of her business at all.

"So Lily, I heard you're parents got divorced a while ago" she said as if this was nothing that bothered me "How are you taking it?" she asked.

I looked down at my plate of peas and scooped them around "I'm okay"

Can you go die now?

"But surely you must be upset" she pondered "I mean, if my parents divorced I would be very sad too" She said through a mouthfull of beef "Since daddy always travels and he's barely home most of the time"

I gritted my teeth "Yes"

"And that my mom marries someone else who-

"Do you Ever Shut the Fuck up?!" I exclaimed.

The Table quieted down.

How dare she talk about my parents' split as if this was the damn weather we're talking about! Miss Goody to shoes needs to know her damn place.

Madison's smile was plasterd off for once and she looked heartbroken "B-But-

"I found the camera!" Madison's mom came in, smiling holding a small white Polaroid.

She didn't notice the tension or anger coming off from the room at all as she positioned us for the picture "Say Cheesy Dolls!"

"C-Cheesy Dolls!"

* * *

The rest of the dinner was silent. I couldnt help but feel a bit guilty at how i snapped at her. I am kinda her only friend after all.

But still, she's got to know that some things shouldnt be pressed further on. Like something as emotional as a divorce.

I took one last look at the picture. I was between Sakura and Naruto. I was the only one without a smile on my face. Sakura was sending me a worried look while Naruto and Kakashi smiled at the camera. Madison was also smiling but not so much.

I put it down and rolled onto my right.

I got a feeling that tomorrow's going to be even more chaotic.

**Hey Guys!**

**Madison is a creeper isnt she? She's to naive and nice so its fun writing about her. and her mom xd**

**Anyway,dont have much to say so...read and review!**

**Bye now! xxx**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make me happy and make me update faster ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First time doing a desclaimer, quite wierd doing it now halfway through the story but who Gives a damn!**

**I dont own Naruto, just Lily and Scarlet.**

_Lily_

"Alright guys! We ready to go?" I asked, a hand on the doorknob.

'Yeah!' Sakura answered and Kakashi and Naruto strolled in, dressed in normal clothes.

After 2 hours of handing and getting Clothes from Stan's closet, Kakashi settled onto a plain 'I heart NY' shirt and a pair of jeans. He refused to take of his forehead protector and mask, so I didn't bother asking him again.

I lend Sakura some of my clothes and she chose a plain Forever 21 tee and a black pair of shorts.

Naruto took the longest to change. I had to look for the smallest clothes of Stan and let me tell you there wasn't many. So after countless changes and scrambling through Stan's closet, He settled on a black Amercian Eagle Shirt and pants.

"Yes! Can we go to Applebee's?" Scarlet, who was dressed in a pink floral dress asked.

Kakashi looked at us "What's this Applebee's?"

I gave him a weird look "It's a restaurant" I said as I opened the door and made our way down the stairs.

When we got outside onto the sidewalk, Kakashi, Sakura and Narutos' eyes were glancing everywhere, to the busy road and the streets buzzing with people.

Scarlet was being quiet for some reason.

I hailed a taxi and when I opened the door to the cab, The 3 Ninjas looked at it as if it would attack any second.

"Um guys? Any minute now" I said and climbed into the cab, ignoring the weird looks the cab driver was giving us.

Kakashi slowly and cautiously got into the cab and I guess after Naruto and Sakura saw their 'Sensei' as they called him get in the cab they knew the cab was safe.

"Where to miss?" The Cab Driver asked.

"Times Square Please" I answered politely.

During the whole long trip, Naruto kept on asking me the most questions about New York.

And let me tell you, they were stupid as Fuck.

"Hey Lily-chan what's that?" he asked and pointed to a motorcycle.

"Are you seriously asking me that question blondie?" I answered back.

He frowned "Well yeah! I've lived in Konoha my whole life and let me tell you, ive never seen these things before"

I was about to answer back when I realized something.

"Wait, you're from where?" I asked.

Naruto smiled real big "Konohagakure"

"Better known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves" Sakura answered from her place near the window.

"Um, whats-

"Oh my kami! Guys look" Sakura said excitedly and pointed to Times Square, with all Its big lights and restaurants.

People were out and about with their daily business. Tourists could be seen snapping pics in the center of the square or walking to the Broadway lane not far from here.

Kakashi was the first to break the silence "Wow

Naruto was trying to get a closer look at everything, darting back and forth from the cab windows.

"This is Amazing! Not like any other village" He said.

Scarlet who has pretty much been here a million times was also all O-M-G about it.

"Look at all the colours!" she said excitedly and was pointing everywhere.

I rolled my eyes at her antics.

_Scarlet…just shut up._

After the cab driver dropped us off near Mcdonalds, we headed off to show the 3 ninjas what the amazing and awesome Applebee's was.

"Wait so you guys have never heard of burgers?"

Sakura shook her head "What is it? It sounds like Dango"

I raised an eyebrow.

_Where the fuck do they come from?_

Kakashi was looking at the different adverts and shops and doesn't have his face behind that orange book of his for once.

"So Kakashi" I said "What do you think of New York?"

He looked at me and his eye was twinkling with delight "It's really…something" he said.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in shock "Something? It's Amazing!"

Scarlet then latched her arm with Kakashi's and laughed "It's ok Kaka! New York is really fun once you get to know it more"

Kakashi was smiling under his mask cause his one eye looked like a half moon. "Yeah you're right"

Naruto's eyes widened "Hey Lily-chan! I got an idea"

Naruto finally finished telling me his 'awesome plan' as he called it when we arrived at Applebee's.

"Well, waddaya think?" he asked, a grin plastered onto his face.

I took a seat in the booth and picked up the menu "No! absolutely not! I agreed that we'd only eat then go home"

Naruto's grin faded "But why? All im saying is after we try out this Applebee's" he said and added quotation marks as he said Applebee's "You can give me, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei a tour of New York! What I saw out there was…Wow!"

I sighed and put down the Menu "I'll think about it"

Sakura picked up the menu and looked through it "Where is all the…normal food?"

Naruto also put down his menu "Yeah! Where's the Ramen section?" he nagged.

I gave them the 'Just deal with it' face.

Kakashi must've felt my temper rise "Lily, Scarlet, Why don't you 2 get us something good"

Scarlet beamed from her seat across him "Yeah!"

I nodded slowly "Ok, Excuse me Miss!" I called for the waiter.

_Anything to shut Blondie and Pinkie up._

* * *

"The food here is Amazing!" Naruto commented as we left Applebee's.

I got the 3 ninjas a simple plate of chicken tenders. I know, pretty lame but simple and to be honest, I kind of opened up to them. Naruto thought it would be cool to have a contest between us to see how many strips of chicken can you fit into your mouth. Me, One of those people who hate backing down from a challenge accepted it.

Unfortunately, I lost to blondie, who wouldnt stop rubbing it into my face before Sakura and I whacked his head hard.

And I got to admit it turned out to be less lame and funner than I expected it to be.

Sakura, who was staring at wonder at the towering skyscrapers and electric billboards nodded her head in agreement "Hey Lily, are you going to give us that tour?"

Scarlet's eyes lit up Immediately and she started waving her arms about from her positon on Kakashi's shoulders.

"Oh please Lily! It will be really fun!" She pleaded, giving me her best puppy dog eye look.

"Just one tour, Lily-chan, no more" Naruto said pointed to the street that led to Times Square "This is the coolest thing Ive ever seen and its not in any of the 5 nations, please" he then had this serious look in his cerulean eyes "Just one tour"

I sighed and turned to face the one eyed man "Have any begs to add in mister?"

He looked at the other 2 ninjas, who seemed to be giving him a pleading look.

He then looked at me "Alright" he then faced Naruto and Sakura "But no wondering about and going ahead, as longs as these rules are followed I don't see any harm in exploring" he said.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

_Cant believe what I'm about to do.. *facepalm*_

"Why not?" I said with a small smile.

* * *

"And here we have Central Park" I said and we stopped at the main entrance of it.

So far, the little tour was going well but the main issue was the time they spent in one place. I mean, it took me quite a while to explain to them what Times Square even was and we also took a detour and went down the Broadway lane, which Sakura seemed most interested in.

"Wow! Are you sure this isn't a forest?" Naruto asked as he took in the towering trees and vegetation.

"No, just your simple town park with lots of things to do, but big and famous" I answered back.

After Sakura and I convinced them that'd It be a good idea to go on a carriage to explore the park, Kakashi didn't seem to be so quiet and started asking me questions about this place. Sakura asked a few good ones now and then but Naruto smiled and pointed to a new thing after another.

The way I see them now is that Kakashi is the quiet and cool type, Sakura is strong and quite hot-tempered like me and Naruto is hyper and excited all the time.

Scarlet was jumpy and all about, trying to pet the horse and play those clapping games with Kakashi who surprisingly agreed.

_Looks like he has a soft spot for kids._

We got off near the spot where no talking or shouting was tolerated and one of the most peaceful spots in the city, the IMAGINE mosaic place.

The rich scent of flowers and beautiful sound of guitars made me want to just fall asleep and dream away, that's one of the reasons why i loved this place.

There were people of all ages chilling on the benches or tourists taking pics. Elderly were feeding the pigeons breadcrumbs and kids played ball.

I signaled them to stop and put a finger on my lips to let them know that they had to be quiet.

"Hey! Whats-

"Baka!" Sakura said and gave Naruto a hard hit on the head "Be quiet" she hissed and Naruto nodded and winced painfully has he put a hand on his paining head.

I giggled and motioned them to sit on one of the benches.

I remember coming here as a child with my dad, laughing and eating ice cream. His soft smile and brown eyes always made me feel calm and happy.

We always came on this very bench and fed the pigeons. He would stay quiet and close his eyes. This was our speical and favourite spot in all of New York.

"So lily, why is this place so…quiet?" Sakura asked.

I looked at the mosaic "This place is a peaceful place where people come to relax and feel at…peace. Most come because this is where John Lennon, a famous singer's song 'Imagine' which is carved onto the mosaic. It talked about a place with no wars, no hate or stuff like that" I explained.

Naruto looked at the mosaic "So it's like a dream?"

I gave him a questioning look "What do you mean by that?"

He then looked back at me, he looked like he was pondering about something. "A place where no wars, no hate, and no violence exist It's kind of like a dream, a happy place right?" He said.

"Um, yeah I guess" I answered.

Is Naruto high or something? I didn't take him as the serious one.

"It's beautiful" Sakura said "It's like a place where you can almost get away from everything, where you can daydream all you want" She said, a weak smile on her face.

I smiled "Yeah, it is" I then looked away from the mosaic and closed my eyes and flashed back to that evening when Dad left. I was soo sad and angry that I ran away from home and sat at this very spot, I was crying so bad and i felt like I wanted to punch something.

Dad found me after a while and told me everything would be alright and that he was coming back. He promised me he would one day.

"It's getting dark don't you think?" I snapped out of my flashback and looked at Kakashi.

I nodded slowly "Yeah, by the time we get home it'll be Scarlet's bedtime"

When we got home, I promised them that tomorrow we'd go and finish the tour which Naruto and Sakura looked happy about.

I got changed into purple plaid pajamas and got comfy in my Parents' room. I tossed and turned and couldnt seem to get any sleep. Meredith was asleep under the bed and the New York Traffic was nonstop as always.

Naruto was asleep in the guest room and Sakura in my room. I let her take my room because I know how lumpy and uncomfortable the couch can be.

I was being more open I guess, but that doesn't mean I should let my guard down. They were Ninjas and maybe this whole 'Nice and don't know anything about this city' was just an act to fool me.

It was almost midnight, and I walked silently to the kitchen to make myself some hot cocoa and when i was about to make my way back to my Parents'room-

"Who's there?" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, little knife in hand and fighting stance.

I backed away "Me, Lily"

He put away his little knife "Ah, Sorry about that" he apologized.

"Yeah..Sorry for giving you a heartattack" I said nervously.

"So what are you up to so late?" he asked.

I held up my hot drink "Nothing, couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go make myself some hot chocolate" I said "Want some?"

He chuckled "No thank you, I guess I should get back to sleep" he said and made his way to the couch. "By the way" he said "You did great on being our guide. I found it…interesting"

I felt myself go red but thank god it was dark so he couldn't see me. "Thanks, goodnight" I said and walked into the large masterbedroom.

"Night"

I Placed my untouched hot cocoa at the small dressing table and layed down on the king size bed.

This day….

_Was Nothing like I Imagined it to be. _

And with that, I drifted off to the world of sleep.

**Hey guys! Howz it going?**

**I know what you're all thinking: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Well, I was busy with Finals and was diagnosed with a disease called 'Laziness'**

**This chap was ok in my opinion, although i know that a few of the characters are out of OCC. I suck at this i know!**

**By the Way, I'm thinking of adding a character to the story so I've decided to let you vote who i should get in.**

**So Review (Please do, any tips to help improve my writing is all i need right now) and Tell me who i should add. **

**Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto cause if i did i wouldn't be here :(**

_Lily_

"London Bridge is Falling down! Falling down Falling down! London Bridge is-

"Shut the hell up Scarlet!" I yelled, but the little brat giggled and continued as if I hadn't said anything.

I groaned and hid myself under the covers.

_Why me?_

I then heard a knock at my door "Lily-san? Are you awake?"

Sakura.

I frowned a bit and proceeded to look at my alarm clock. What does pinkie want at this early-

I stopped mid sentence, the alarm clock read "12:40 PM"

_Why didn't anyone bother waking me up?_

"Lily-san?"

I snapped out of my thoughts "Y-yeah come in" I answered.

Sakura came in dressed in a pink tee and yoga pants (borrowed from moi of course) and she smiled politely at me.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

I smiled back and shook my head "No, I had Scarlet to thank for that"

She laughed "I'm actually surprised that Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were able to sleep through that, speaking of which, should we go wake them up?"

I smirked _Why the hell not? They deserve a wakeup call don't they?_

"Sure, what time did you wake up by the way?" I asked as I got up and threw a robe around me.

"A few minutes ago" she answered "I can't remember the time when I woke up this late"

I left my room and went off to the living room to give the other 2 lazy nins a 'friendly' wakeup call.

* * *

Sakura and I stifled a giggle as I placed the Hard Metal CD in the stereo and cranked up the volume really high.

I looked at Sakura and she nodded and took a few steps back from the sleeping forms of Kakashi and Naruto and pressed the record button on the video camera.

I took a deep breath and pressed play.

Loud Hard Metal blared out and I could've sworn of how loud we all were, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole building or BLOCK woke up.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Naruto fell of the couch yelled over the music and covered his ears.

Kakashi also fell of the couch and covered his ears. "What is that?"

Sakura and I were laughing so hard and best of all we got this all on camera!

_I am a genius ^.^_

That was until Scarlet came running in and pulled the plug of the stereo, turning it off.

"Lily! You woke the sleepy boys up" she pouted "that's not very nice"

"Yeah Lily-chan" Naruto said "That's not very-Ah!"

"Shut it Baka!" Sakura scolded and whacked his head hard.

He whimpered "Sakura-chan.."

Kakashi was also a bit ticked off and…was that shock I see?

"Well, that was a…interesting start to the day"

* * *

After Naruto and Kakashi recovered fully from that incident, they got changed into one of Stan's casual clothes. Kakashi got a drink of water and plate of cereal and sat on the couch reading that orange novel of his.

_Wonder what 's so addicting about it to make him read it every second of the day? _

I made a mental note to check into this later.

Sakura was playing with Scarlet in her room and Naruto was looking through the Playstation games in the shelves with wonder and curiousity in his eyes.

"Hey Lily-chan" he said "What is all these?"

I gave hime a weird look and turned to face him from my bowl of cereal.

"Playstation games" I said "Haven't you ever seen one?"

He shook his head "Never Heard of it" his eyes then lit up "Hey, since you're not doing anything can you show It to me?"

After explaining the use and what it was, He seemed more interested and asked if he could try it out.

I on the other hand, wasn't so keen on it.

"Naruto, this is my stepfather Stan's baby" I said "If he came back to find it broken I don't think he'll believe me when I say a so called 'ninja' broke it"

Naruto pouted and held up one of the games "I promise I won't break it I swear!" he begged "Kakashi can even monitor me please?"

I sighed and looked at the gray haired man, he was to busy having his head behind that annoying book of his to even pay attention!

I snatched the book away from him

"Hey! Whats-

"Kakashi-sensei! Lily- chan says I can't play with this cause she's afraid that I'll break it" he explained "But if you monitor me to make sure I don't do anything that can damage it, is that ok?"

Kakashi thought for a minute and was about to answer when a ear piecing scream came from down the hall.

Our heads instantly turned to face the last room down the hall.

"Scarlet's room!" I ran and stormed through the door with the 2 nins following behind me.

Smoke surrounded the room and the 3 of us were having quite the coughing fit.

"Scarlet!" My voice started to crack up "Are you okay?"

"L-Lily!" he voice sounded like she was crying.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted, he had his mask off and his right eye and a scar running down the middle.

But that wasn't what freaked me out, it was the red eye with 3 commas around the pupil.

I then heard a loud crash and Scarlet scream.

"Kaka-" but he was already gone.

The smoke decided to finally clear up and her room was a mess.

Tables and chairs were on the floor and toys and books were scattered across the floor.

Sakura looked as if she might faint and Kakashi had a shocked expression on his face, probably the most surprising one I've seen.

Naruto was shaking with anger, a fist raised "Sasuke..."

My eyes wandered to the lone man standing in the centre.

He had onyx eyes and raven colored hair that was spiky at the back and bangs reaching a little lower than his chin. He wore a grey high collared short sleeved shirt that had a zipper and blue pants which had this bow (is it some kind of Assbow or something?) wrapped around it.

Scarlet lay on the ground, unconscious.

"Scarlet!" I ran to her side and checked for a pulse. My nerves calmed down a bit when I felt it still there. "What did you to her you asshole?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto clenched his trembling fists "What are you doing? Itachi's dead So why are you still gone?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and they changed into Kakashi's right eyes.

_There it is again…_

"Don't" he then took a big threatening step towards him "Ever speak of Itachi"

"Hey you!" my eyes angrily glaring up (He had to be tall didn't he?) into his red ones "What did you" I stood up and took a step towards him "to my sister!"

"Nothing serious" he said as if it was normal for Scarlet "She wouldn't cooperate, be grateful that I spared her the suffering"

"You Bastard!" Naruto yelled and was about to attack him when Kakashi held him back.

Sakura put a hand in her pocket and in lightning speed she ran up towards Sasuke , In her right hand was something sharp and-

Kakashi's eyes widened and Naruto fought against his pull "Sakura don't!"

And what came after was chaos.

**Hahah! CLIFFIE :D**

**I know I'm horrible aint I? giving you guys a cliffie when I havent updated soon enough as I said I would *facepalm***

**but not to worry, School finishes this thursday so I've got a lot of time for my stories now (:**

**I still suck at making them not OOC no matter how hard i try! *facepalms until nose bleeds* Anywayz, till next time :)**

**CheekyCece12 signing out xxx**


	5. AN Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Guys, I'm sorry to say but I got to put Leaf Ninjas and New York Lights on hold for the moment. I didn't think attending to this and my other story, 'The Problemo' would be this hard *facepalm.***

**But I'm definitely not backing out from this story and I think I would've improved my writing skills by then so until the next chap or wait! Forgot to tell you, I might be restarting this whole story from the very first since:**

**I'm not so sure where I'm taking it so far.**

**I want to start fresh and new, not hurried since I don't have to attend to my other story at the same time!**

**Anyways, you can expect the next chap or complete new start to it around late august/ early September.**

**I'm really sorry for making you all wait for a next chap for this long only to find an A/N, I'll be back real soon so till next time...**

**THIS IS CHEEKYCECE12 SIGNING OUT XXX**


End file.
